


how many ways can i tell you (that my heart is yours)

by lameillusions



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Auntie Azula, Drabble, Druk the dragon is jealous of appa, Drunk Katara, Drunk Zuko (Avatar), F/M, Firelord Consort Katara (Avatar), Firelord Zuko (Avatar), Fluff and Angst, Pining, Post-Canon, Pregnant Katara (Avatar), Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Zutara Drabble December 2020, appa is famous with zutara and sukka children
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:02:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 2,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27956597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lameillusions/pseuds/lameillusions
Summary: A set of drabbles written for Zutara Drabble December 2020
Relationships: Katara/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 41
Collections: ZK Drabble December 2020





	1. Nightfall

**Author's Note:**

> Not me losing all sense of time and only realizing today we're in December, lol. Anyway, I'll just backdate these and we're just going to act like this didn't happen.  
> ZKDD seems like a fun challenge for me and, even though the rules say the drabbles can be anywhere from 100 to 1000 words, I'm gonna try to strictly stick to the 100-word limit. Let us see if I can do it. These are not going to be interconnected, but they are going to fit a loose timeline of post-canon with a few flashbacks. Maybe. Who knows? We'll see how I'm feeling. I'll shut up now (since this note is now longer than the actual chapter) and let you get on with it. Enjoy.

The assassins come at nightfall, wreathed in shadows and armed with poisoned blades. The Fire Nation will not bow; they will see to that tonight. Firelord Zuko won’t sully their image with his weakness. 

Everything is as the minister has told them it will be. The weak Firelord shut in his rooms and the guards none the wiser to their silent presence. Slipping inside is just a matter of navigating the hidden passages and then—

A wave of water sweeps around them, freezing solid. They are trapped on the floor, Ambassador Katara standing over them. 

“I rise with the moon.”


	2. Please don't lie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...still backdating

“Please don’t lie.” Zuko has never been good at reading people. Except her. “I understand if—“

“I’m not going anywhere, Zuko.” Even on a sickbed, Katara’s eyes shine with strength. Another assassination attempt, now targeting her, his love, his fiancée. 

His heart stutters, full of love for this amazing woman. “This won’t be the last time and I…” The words draw jagged lines on his throat. “I cannot lose you.”

“You won’t.” 

Zuko reads the promise in the depths of her ocean eyes, regarding him with such love. “I love you.” He kisses her, sealing the claim on her lips. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also, pinky promise this won't be just FN attempting to kill Zutara.


	3. Heavy heart

Under the green light of the crystals, tendrils of opposing elements clashed. 

“I thought you had changed,” Katara roared, sending the water crashing into his flames. 

“I have,” Zuko said with a heavy heart and meant it. Else he wouldn’t be wishing they didn’t have to do this. Being on opposite ends of a war children had no business fighting. Having to be enemies. Again. Especially after their time together. 

But Zuko had been fighting for too long for his family and his honor to throw away Azula’s opportunity for another fork in the road. His resolve hardened. Zuko retaliated. 


	4. Blame it on me

“You are never touching me again,” Katara says between pained screams of effort, his hand purée in her vice grip. 

“Push, Your Majesty,” urges the midwife. 

Zuko wipes her sweaty brow, gazing adoringly at her. His blood roars with excitement. “Blame it on me after you push, my love.”

Another scream splits the air as she pushes. “I’ll kill you.”

“Almost there,” The midwife assures them. 

He beams at her. She has never looked more beautiful. “I love you. One more time. For our baby.”

The room rings with the baby’s cry. Firelord Zuko and Firelady Katara have a daughter.


	5. Little pieces

She first fell in love with his eyes. He had beautiful eyes, this much she had ceded long ago, when he was still but the angry prince trying to capture the Avatar. Funnily enough, she’d first taken notice of them when he’d offered to save her from the pirates. 

Zuko groans when she intones as much but his eyes light with mirth, illuminated by the sun. His head is on her lap and she can make out little pieces of pure gold simmering in pools of honey. She runs her fingers through his long hair. Yes, Katara loves Zuko’s eyes. 


	6. Are you lonely?

“Papa?” Pudgy hands reach for him and Izumi crawls in the bed. Zuko wraps an arm around her, humming. “I miss Mama.”

He sparks a flame in the cup of his hand, illuminating the tear tracks on his daughter’s cheeks. His heart squeezes at the image. “Me too, Little Dragon. She will be back very soon.”

Assuaged, she studies him intently, her eyes so like Katara’s. “Are you lonely, Papa?”

Zuko smiles, pushing a raven lock behind her ear. “A little, yeah.”

The hug throws him backwards into the mattress, a kiss pressed to his cheek. “Not under my watch.”


	7. Caught in the moment

She is a vision under the light of the full moon, the water a shining halo around her lithe form. It follows her commands obediently, flowing with her smooth movements, both master and element unfaltering. Zuko is bewitched. Enchanted. Ensorceled. Utterly in love.

So caught is he in the moment, he fails to notice the rope of water coiling towards him in the grass, around his ankles. With a flick of Katara’s wrist, it snaps and he falls, yelping. 

“It’s rude to stare.” Her voice is light, amused. 

Zuko smirks when she turns, blue eyes glittering. “Even at my wife?”


	8. Tiny shivers

Tiny shivers coursed up her arms. The last time she had been this close to him, the vial of spirit water had hung between them. Now, he watched her with fascination, his golden eyes tinged with the glow of her healing water. He radiated heat, to Toph’s eternal delight, and Katara fought against the urge to lean into it, focusing instead on the gash on his bicep. Sokka’s blade, though wickedly sharp, hadn’t cut too deep. Thankfully. She told herself she was healing it so it wouldn’t hinder Aang’s training. 

But, Katara had never been good at lying to herself. 


	9. Lock and key

“My Lord,” says one minister, aghast when his engagement to Katara is announced. “You cannot marry a barbarian!”

Zuko had learned the hard way that a good politician, especially one in  _ his _ shoes, must always keep his emotions under lock and key. A hard task since emotions overpowered him on a daily basis and lie-telling wasn’t his strong point. But he adapted. Though, sometimes… 

The wall of flames flares, making the ministers recoil. “You would do well to remember your future Firelady is the reason I’m alive and peace achieved.” His words are like her ice spears, cold, deadly. “Dismissed.”


	10. Featherlight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have done it. I have caught up. Please a round of applause for this tired, over-caffeinated writer who has just now realized how little 100 words truly is. Now, be careful with this one, it’s tooth-rotting fluff. Proceed at your own risk.

He trails featherlight touches over his infant daughter’s skin, impossibly soft under his calloused hands. She is beautiful, miraculous, a perfect combination of him and—

“She’s not going to break, Zuko.”

Katara sits with Izumi cradled to her chest, brown waves unbound, ocean eyes sparkling with joy and mirth. She looks so beautiful in that moment that his heart swells and swells with love. For her. For Izumi. 

“I love you both,” He replies, knowing those simple words couldn’t begin to encompass his true feelings. 

But his wife smiles, happiness an aura almost tangible around her. “I love you too.”


	11. Falling with you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I cannot believe I had yet to write drunk Zuko, literally how could I. Also, good thing I busted drunk Zuko out during this challenge since slurring entire sentences into one (1) word is what allowed me to stay within that cursed 100-word limit.

“Tara.” Zuko stands in her doorway, voice slurring, cheeks reddened, swaying. Drunk. 

Katara lets him into her antechamber, watching him glare filthily at her packed trunks. The sight coaxes a smile despite her sad heart. “Zuko, are you drunk?”

“M’not.” He turns to her, shoulders drooping. “M’sad because the girl I’m falling for leaves tomorrow, Tara.” His eyes bore into hers and she is sure her heart will stop beating. It can’t be… “You.”

_ Thump thump _ her heart wildly goes as she cradles his scarred cheek. “I’m falling for you, too,  _ with _ you, Zuko.”

Katara doesn’t leave the following day. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And yes, sober Zuko calls her Kat while drunk Zuko calls her Tara, I don’t make the rules, take it up with the big guy. Hope you enjoyed and thank you all very much for the kudos and comments.


	12. Living proof

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly blame my brain for springing onto me a dark Zutara AU (with an actual plot!!!!). It wouldn’t leave me alone and I also had no idea on what to write for this one so I simmered a little while working on that AU and here it is. Enjoy.

“Are we ever going to get rid of this senseless hate?” The question stills the fingers running through her hair. Katara meets his golden eyes from where her head rests on his lap. A turtleduck quacks. The snooty voice of a courtier rings in her ears. 

_ Water Tribe filth.  _

His fingers continue their slow work. “We will. We will, Katara.” His voice is aflame with conviction. “You and I are living proof that people can move past hate and ignorance and live in harmony. Our entire group is. As Sokka says…”

A laugh. “Air. Water. Earth. Fire. Fan and Sword!”


	13. Spine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no idea how this happened but it did and I don’t mind it one bit.

“Keep your spine straight, head high,” she barks, nodding as the toddler obeys diligently.

Katara looks on from her place under the plum tree with increasing worry as Azula drills Izumi. Her daughter’s form is impressive but…

“Up.” Azula orders. 

Izumi shakes her head, spread on the ground Toph-style. “M’tired, Auntie.”

Her sister-in-law turns to Katara. “You and Zuzu have birthed a wuss, Kat,” she declares dramatically. 

“She’s five, Zuli.” Katara deadpans over Izumi’s protests. “You’ll have plenty of time to train her.”

Azula sweeps the toddler up in her arms. “Let’s go bother your dad then, Little Dragon.”

“Yay.”


	14. One at a time

“Appa!” The joyous shouts ring across the courtyard, accompanied by an ear-splitting groan as children fling themselves onto the sky bison, much to their governess’ chagrin. 

“Woah, there kids,” Aang calls from the reins. “One at a time.”

He takes his time landing, knowing the flurry of children would be upon him the moment he does. Maybe if he’s quiet enough…

“Uncle Aang!” Seven children launch themselves at him simultaneously, knocking him back into Appa’s legs. “We missed you!”

“And Appa!”

Katara and Sokka laugh as they watch him struggle with their children. In the background, Druk stews in jealousy. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Druk is jealous that Appa’s getting all the pets, ya’ll!!! While, if anyone’s wondering, Momo has totally immediately either a) snuck into the kitchen or b) snuck into the Firelord’s robes during a very important meeting (it’s a tie because I cannot figure out which hc I like more). What do ya’ll think? Comments and kudos always very appreciated!!


	15. Breathless

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tw: miscarriage

The Firelady survives the Ozai loyalists’ assassination attempt. 

Katara wakes to Zuko at her bedside, crescent shadows beneath his eyes, the gold darkened by grief. Her water-coated hands move instinctively towards her belly. 

She feels it immediately, the absence, the loss. The confirmation precedes a moment of breathless agony, a sob logged in her throat. No, no, nononono. Her chest caves in under the weight of grief. Katara doesn’t realize when he moves, only that Zuko’s holding her and she him, his presence a calm spot in the raging seas of her heart as, together, they grieve what could’ve been.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m mean, I knowwww (T ^ T) Somebody stop me from writing anymore assassination attempts


	16. Can you feel me?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have some fluff after that angst :))))

“Can you feel me, baby?” Izumi all but screams at Katara’s swollen belly, a wide smile pulling at her chubby cheeks. “Please kick.”

“I’m afraid screaming won’t do it, Little Dragon,” Katara says gently, tucking a lock behind her ear. Zuko smiles as he watches his family, leaning against the doorway. 

Izumi pouts. “But Mama…”

He moves before the tears show up. “Here,” He says, settling beside them and placing a warmed hand on the bump. When the spot is warm enough, Zuko takes their daughter’s hand and places it there. The kick elicits delighted giggles. “The baby feels you.”


	17. Feelin’ sentimental

Katara has always been a feelings person and she’s never thought that to be a bad quality to have as a person. Until now, that is. When it’s her 20th marriage anniversary and a sea lies between her and her husband. 

“Feelin’ sentimental,” she grumbles, downing the bottle of rice wine. “Sucks.”

A pop breaks the silence of the room as Katara opens a new bottle. “I’ll declare war on Kuei for taking my husband.”

“Please don’t.”

“Zuko!”

Katara has always appreciated being a feelings person, until she got drunk and almost broke her neck trying to kiss her husband. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It was only fair, like c’mon. I couldn’t write drunk Zuko and NOT write drunk Katara.


	18. Obvious

“Warrior Queen, you have to help Sugar Queen.”

Suki starts. “What’s wrong?”

“You mean you haven’t noticed?” From Toph’s tone, she gleans she _should_ know. “I’ll take the silence as a no. I’m talking about her obvious crush on Sparky.”

“Oh,” Suki exhaled, relieved. “I thought you were talking about something serious.”

Toph blows at her bangs. “It is serious. I’ve already been putting up with Sparky’s crazy heartbeat. Ever since they came back from their trip, Sweetness has it too.”

“Don’t worry, Toph,” Suki touches her shoulder. “We’ll get them out of their misery. Hopefully. I don’t promise results.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couldn’t help myself, honestly, I love these two and ya’ll cannot convince me Toph and Suki hadn’t noticed the ~tension~ between Zuko and Katara, especially after the Southern Raiders.


	19. Crashing waves

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> or alternatively titled
> 
> Zuko's musings, part I

One of the first things Zuko learns about Katara is just how responsive her element is to her emotions. The air around him chilling as she threatened him and  _ means _ it. The crashing waves sending glittering sprays of saltwater around her as she let him see just how deep his betrayal had struck. The blood of the soldier leaping to her command as she sought closure in whatever form it took. The icy spears of rainwater hanging suspended around a cowering murderer.

The tea in his cup freezing solid as she speaks to the ignorant minister paling under her glare.


	20. So sublime

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> or alternatively titled
> 
> Zuko's musings, part II

Zuko cannot pinpoint the moment when he realizes what the feeling burning in his chest every time he’s around Katara is. The word for it has always been there, just shy of his grip, like he’s forgetting something important but not knowing what. The longer he grapples for it, the more the feeling grows, consuming his heart like the wildfires that plague his nation during summer months, until it is so sublime, Zuko wonders if it can be described by a single word. 

He stops wondering when Katara returns his confession with the same four-lettered word and an earth-shattering kiss.


End file.
